


Supernatural prompts

by SomethingCalledEnvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingCalledEnvy/pseuds/SomethingCalledEnvy
Summary: No, had nothing to do with the show ‘Supernatural’. I’ve been meaning to get into it, but haven’t yet. It’s instead about angels and demons and vampires and shapeshifters and werewolves all that good stuff. Just prompts for them, if you’ve hit writer’s block and have characters like that. (May include head cannons for each species)





	1. Angel x Angel dialogue prompts

“Why would you do that?”

”If you’re lucky they’ll let you back in.”

”I forgot what all the cardinal sins are again.”

”Stop worshiping me! That’s the church’s job!”

”Being lazy isn’t a sin.”

“What if I...?” “No. Just no.”

”Wait do Jesus died?”

”I’m not reading the Bible for the hundredth time!”

”Welcome to Heaven! Where we actually don’t have harps and aren’t really naked people with wings. I mean, we have wings but we aren’t naked. Or wear sheets.”

”Your halo’s fading!”

”Go away or I’m calling God.”

”How...?” “Don’t ask. Just don’t.”

”So do you want-“ “Yes.”

”One, two, three, four, five...”

”Bitch I ain’t going back down to Earth.”

”what are you listening to?”

”I hereby banish you to the eternal flames of hell, never to return to the sacred realm (OF HYRULE sorry) of heaven.”

”You must never look down there again, understand?!”

”Is this a sin?”


	2. Demon x Demon dialogue prompts

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

”Flesh?”

”Why does that hurt?”

”What? I like the innermost circles!”

”I uh... my tail sorta... broke.”

”Don’t touch my horns!”

”Can I please impale you now?”

”Oh, welcome back, how was the surface?” (Earth)

”How many sins have you committed?”

”What? You’ve never killed someone?” 

”Oh my god you’re a damn pure demon.”

”Oh yeah, you deserve to be in here for stealing m&ms.”

”Why are you staring at my butt?”

“Are you horny?”

”Oh my god Satan save this pure baby.”

”Lucifer, get back here damnit!”

”I’mma just... go.”

”Wanna go to Heaven?” “...are you an idiot?” “


	3. Angel x Demon dialogue prompts

“What the fuck-“

”Holy water shield activate!” “That’s... just plastic wrap-“ “Shut up demon!”

”Man I wish I had a tail.”

”Why are you wearing a hat?”

”Can you salt the meat please?” “You’re looking for excuses!”

”You promised...” 

“Oh shit are you ok?!”   
  
“I’ll murder them.”   
  
“Can I create a hell’s fire around that thot?”

”I bathe you in holy light!” “That’s a flashlight-“ “Shut. Up. Demon.”   
  
“Sorry.”

”Yeah you’re aren’t going back to Heaven after this.”

”Maybe we can trade places.”

”tell me my fortune!” “You know those are fake... right?”

”The power of Christ compels you!”

”Did you scrape you knee when you crawled out of hell?” “No, I used a summoning circle.” (A personal head cannon)

“Wish you well.”

”Just fucking go.”


End file.
